


Lose my mind

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Charles feels like he's going to lose his mind, after meeting agent Moira Mactaggert at the bar.





	Lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. If you're reading, leave reviews, it helps the author.

_Cause I only lose my mind_

_When I ain't got you_

_And how can I win_

_When I'm always bound to lose_

_Oh, when i ain't got you_

_No-no, I ain't got you_

**Lose my mind-Dean Lewis**

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question." Charles told her, his eyes fixed on Moira's brown ones, still seeing fragments of what she'd seen at the Hell's Fire Club and she stared at him in surprise, frowning.

"Charles?"

Charles was admiring the woman that, even worried, still was very beautiful and he felt he was falling for her, hard and quickly, but different from the other times, he didn't know why and that was making him realize he was losing his mind for Moira Mactaggert.

_I'm lost._

He then got up from their table, decided to help her, curious to find new mutants but also, because he wanted to spend more time with her and he extended his hand toward her and she accepted it, being pulled to her feet gently, staying in front of the man and losing herself in his blue eyes, his beautiful smile, which she knew could drive any woman crazy, she was fighting against it right now, thoughts that hadn't escaped from the telepath's reading ability and he said:

"This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost."

"Thank you, Charles." Moira said, surprised, opening a smile for him and squeezing his hand, realizing his eyes seemed more focused now, even after all the alcohol he'd drank, he seemed to know what he was doing.

"You don't need to thank me, dear." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders like he'd done earlier and she seemed to relax with their proximity, while he guided them toward a more secluded table, away from all that noises and people, so they could talk without being interrupted and with so many thoughts around him.

While they made their way in the crowded place, Charles heard before he saw him and didn't like it a bit, stopping in place. At their right, there was a business man staring at Moira with a look full of lust, not a bit discreet in his thoughts, his eyes running over her body and that made Charles's blood boil, something unusual because Charles was always gentle and calm, but that had been too much. If there was something that he hated, was men that thought about women as objects.

"Charles, what happened?" Moira felt the young man stop walking, clenching one fist as if trying to hold himself back from something, his face staring at something ahead in disgust and Moira looked at that direction too, seeing nothing wrong and then, worried, she touched his face gently, turning him to her. "Charles?"

And then, Moire felt her back being pressed against a wall and Charles bent his body over hers, as if he was going to kiss her, one hand pressed on the wall beside her head and the other, around her waist, holding the young woman in place, his blue eyes serious and she held her breath, her heart racing, torn between letting him go ahead and punching him. But then, he just rested his forehead against her shoulder, his hair brushing against her neck, realizing he had made her feel nervous for a moment and he murmured:

"I'm sorry... But that man in the right got on my nerves for the way he was staring at you and he thoughts, I mean, his attitude..." He quickly corrected himself, not because he didn't want her to know about his mutation, but because it still wasn't the right time to tell her.

Moira frowned, turning her head discreetly to the right and she gave a very cold stare at the men, who then made an obscene move and she ignored him, turning to Charles and, instead of pushing him away from her shoulder, she raised one hand, the other behind her back, pressing against the wall and she touched his hair, decided to give him a chance to explain himself. For some reason, their body contact, although catching her by surprise, was giving her a strange feeling of safeness.

_Don't go near her, don't think about her, don't even look at her, or your future will be dark._

"An that bothered you?" She asked, surprised, still running her hand through his brown hair and Charles then raised his head, her touching seeming to make him feel calmer. "You don't have to worry, I know how to deal with men like that..."

"I know you can, you seem to be an incredible woman..." H e told her with a small smile, admiring the woman in front of him, who blushed at the compliment. "I'm may be a man, but I don't like this kind of attitude, you should only be treated with respect and love."

And Charles gave himself a mental slap for talking too much again, wishing her could blame the alcohol, but he knew it was Moira's fault, for making him lose his mind for her and he ran a hand over his face, frustrated.

But to his surprise, when he dropped his hand from his face, Moira had a beautiful smile, blushing while she leaned one booted foot against the wall, playing with a lock of her hair, staring at him. For some reason, listen he say that to her hadn't sounded cheap or cliché, he'd been so sincere that Moira asked herself where he'd been during all her life.

"That was beautiful Charles... Thanks."

Charles stared at her in surprise, hearing her thoughts, by accident and he smiled, guiding his hand to her waist while the other went to the lock of hair she was playing with and he gently put it behind her ear and Charles knew that his mind would never be the same again, that he'd lost it for the agent.

And then, he approached his face to hers slowly, his hand touching her cheek, seeking permission and she nodded. He saw her eyelashes blinking slowly, until his lips met hers in a sweet and slow kiss.

Moira raised her hand to his nape, playing with the hairs there, feeling the hand on her waist massaging her skin slowly, over her dress, making her heart race while his tongue touched her lips and she parted them for him, feeling all the air leave her body with his kiss, keeping one hand against the wall so she wouldn't collapse.

Charles's tongue was teasing Moira, who then, was scratching his nape while being pressed against his chest, feeling in cloud none with the way she was being kissed and Charles felt drunk by her scent, her caress while he kissed with more force, covering her lips with his until they needed to break it to breath, both flushed and Charles rested his forehead against hers, staring at her with passion, mind lost completely.

"It's your fault, you know?" He murmured in a mix of frustration and amusement and she smiled, sly.


End file.
